


[Vid] Glider

by credoimprobus



Category: The Blue Planet (TV 2001)
Genre: Deep sea creatures, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Ocean, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Glider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Music: Glider by Swarms  
> Length: 05:37  
> Content notes: Intermittent bright/flashing lights
> 
> Made as a treat for Festivids 2013.

Password: **thedeep**

[Glider](http://vimeo.com/84708205) from [credoimprobus](http://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Posted with notes on [Dreamwidth](http://credoimprobus.dreamwidth.org/690849.html) | [Livejournal](http://credoimprobus.livejournal.com/724678.html)

**Author's Note:**

> General note: I have downloads enabled at Vimeo, but if you ever want a better quality download of one of my vids, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long ago the vid was first posted.


End file.
